I m Alone
by aoibird6
Summary: Escuchó los pasos de Sam alejarse y fue como retroceder en el tiempo, al mismo momento en que descubrió lo frágil que eran las relaciones y ni siquiera los lazos de sangre te aseguraban no quedarte solo. Spoilers 9x13


**Titulo**: I´m Alone.

**Personajes: **Dean, Sam, John, Pastor Jim.

**Rating**: K

**Género:** Drama, Angts.

**Notas del fic: **Esto se ubica después del 9x13 y antes del 9x14

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Escuchó los pasos de Sam alejarse y fue como retroceder en el tiempo, al mismo momento en que descubrió lo frágil que eran las relaciones y ni siquiera los lazos de sangre te aseguraban no quedarte solo. Spoilers 9x13

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Por una vez, sé honesto conmigo, no me salvaste por mí- dijo observándolo fijamente- Lo hiciste por ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el mayor sin entender.

-Estaba listo para morir, estaba listo. Debería haber muerto… pero tú… no querías estar solo… y eso es a todo lo que se reduce esto… no puedes dejar de pensar en estar solo. De acuerdo, te concedo eso, estás dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio- Dean se levantó para darle la espalda- Siempre y cuando, no seas el que salga herido.

-De acuerdo ¿Quieres ser honesto?- preguntó girándose a mirarlo y Sam correspondió su gesto- Si la situación fuera al revés y yo estuviera muriendo… tú harías lo mismo.

-No Dean- respondió luego de pensarlo un poco- No lo haría… con las mismas circunstancias, no lo haría- dijo observándolo. El mayor hizo gesto de desconcierto- Iré a la cama…

Al rubio le dolió un montón cuando escuchó aquellas palabras por parte de su hermano menor. No es que estuviera equivocado pero él tampoco quería admitir la verdad que hace mucho tiempo intentaba negar: Le aterraba la idea de estar solo.

Había cosas que su hermano no sabía y tampoco quería que las conociera por el simple hecho de que destruirían su fachada del hombre fuerte y rudo. Escuchó los pasos de Sam alejarse y fue como retroceder en el tiempo, al mismo momento en que descubrió lo frágil que eran las relaciones y ni siquiera los lazos de sangre te aseguraban no quedarte solo.

Cuando todo sucedió, la muerte de Mary estaba muy reciente, apenas un par de días y un montón de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Durante un tiempo, le aterraba ir a dormir solo por las noches porque las pesadillas lo acechaban con fuerza y tenía miedo de despertar para descubrir que estaba solo, que por más que llorara o llamara a alguien, nadie vendría. Esa noche fue la primera de todas, se despertó aterrado y al borde de las lágrimas. Se estaban quedando en la casa del pastor Jim pero ni siquiera con una iglesia cerca se sentía seguro, así que fue en búsqueda de su padre porque él es un hombre fuerte y podría protegerlo. Iba a entrar a su habitación pero se ocultó en la esquina del pasillo cuando lo vio junto al pastor Jim.

-¿A dónde vas John?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó algo enfadado el mayor- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo he visto antes, John, iras a emborracharte a algún bar, ¡Tus hijos te necesitan! Eres todo lo que ellos tienen.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!- gritó enojado- ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo necesito?! ¡Algo mató a mi esposa…! Mary no volverá…- murmuró llorando- No regresará…

Pasó del pastor Jim para dirigirse a la salida y Dean lo siguió rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente que su padre estaba muy triste con la muerte de mamá pero ella siempre le había dicho que un abrazo, era la mejor forma de consolar a alguien y un beso era un hechizo mágico para curar cualquier tipo de dolor.

-¡Papá!- el mayor se detuvo para mirarlo unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Es que yo… mmm…

Eran pocas las veces que su padre se enfadaba con él pero jamás fue con esa mirada en el rostro. Cuando se enojaba, bastaba con que se disculpara y luego su mamá los abrazaba a ambos para llevarlos a la cocina y prepararles algo muy rico de comer.

-Papá…- sin darse cuenta comenzó a murmurar mientras se frotaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo- Yo quería… quería saber si tú… si podrías quedarte con—

-Vete a dormir- ordenó el mayor dándole la espalda.

-Papá.

-¡A la cama!

Se fue corriendo al interior de la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar al cuarto donde dormía su hermano menor, acomodado entre unas almohadas. Se acostó junto a él llorando y lo atrajo a su lado con cuidado. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que una suave caricia en su mejilla lo sobresaltó y miró a Sam, éste lo observaba fijamente mientras estiraba sus manitos para acariciarle la cara.

-Sammy… Sammy…

Esa fue la primera, de muchas veces que se sintió muy triste y solo. John parecía estar muy ocupado con sus asuntos y con el correr de los días, pareció olvidarse que tenía dos hijos pequeños para dedicarse por completo a sus salidas que podían durar horas o incluso días pero Dean ya no tenía miedo y las pesadillas no eran problema, porque cada noche, se acostaba junto a Sam y eso era suficiente para sentirse bien.

El rubio pensó que todo estaría bien pero cuando Sammy cumplió los tres años y él siete, comenzaron los viajes a través de diferentes partes y siempre se quedaban a pasar la noche en moteles. Dean no decía nada y tampoco protestaba, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Si de todas formas su padre no lo escucharía. Era difícil estar yendo de un lado a otro, fue difícil la primera vez que tuvo que tomar un arma en sus pequeñas manos y aprender a disparar, fue difícil tragarse los regaños de su padre porque no sabía dibujar esos extraños símbolos o porque las líneas de sal frente a la puerta o en las ventanas estaban mal hechas pero lo más difícil de todo, era que cada aniversario de la muerte de Mary, tenía que ver a John emborracharse en el sillón hasta quedar inconsciente y como solía pasarle, las pesadillas volvían con mayor fuerza hasta el punto que se despertaba llorando. Esa madrugada no fue diferente e intentó buscar algo de seguridad en su padre pero rápidamente se arrepintió de salir de su cuarto, porque solo descubrió, al mayor arreglándose la chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces despierto, Dean?- éste solo lo miró- Regresa a la cama.

-¿A… dónde vas…?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Saldré un momento, regresaré al medio día, mantén la puerta cerrada, no salgas y cuida de tu hermano, hay comida en las bolsas- indicó sobre el sillón.

-Papá…- se frotó las manos nerviosamente y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo- Papá… mmm… tú… podrías…

Se mordió el labio sin sentirse capaz de pronunciar las últimas palabras _"Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo"_ Cuando le confesó a su padre que tenía miedo la primera vez que disparó, se ganó un regaño severo sobre la importancia de estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad y que tenía que hacerlo, que se tragara ese miedo y lo hiciera sin replicar.

-¿Qué quieres, Dean?- preguntó algo irritado el mayor.

-Nada…

-Regresa a la cama.

Observó como su padre se marchaba del cuarto y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. Se fue directo a su cuarto y se sintió como un idiota, si John lo veía llorando, lo regañaría y lo miraría de esa forma severa que le indicaba que no era correcto llorar, que un hombre no debía hacerlo. Se forzó a ser fuerte, aún cuando por dentro estaba muy asustado y necesitaba tanto sentirse seguro, sentir que tenía algo.

-De…- abrió los ojos despacio y vio a su hermanito en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto, Sammy?- preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No pedo domí…- respondió acercándose a la cama- ¿Y papa?

-Ven aquí- el niño subió a la cama.

-De ¿Tas dodando?- el rubio lo miró fijamente y se forzó a sonreír.

-No, Sammy, claro que no, tienes que dormirte enano o mañana tendrás sueño todo el día.

-De- el pequeño lo abrazó mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo- Tendo medo…

-¿Eh?

-De estada comigo ¿ceto?

Observó esos ojitos que lo miraban con ilusión y lo abrazó con fuerza, él no iba a fallarle a Sammy, jamás permitiría que su preciado hermanito menor se sintiera de la misma manera que él, tan triste, tan solo.

-Sí Sammy… yo siempre estaré para ti, siempre enano.

-Te qedo De.

El pequeño se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos y el rubio se sintió mucho mejor luego de oír esas palabras. Ya no iba a tener miedo, nunca más porque iba a proteger a Sam y para eso tenía que ser valiente y volverse muy fuerte para que nadie lo lastimara.

Desde ese momento, no importaba que cosas se le vinieran por delante, ni que cosas extrañas debía enfrentar, mientras tuviera a Sam a su lado, no tenía miedo, no estaba asustado y se sentía capaz de hacer frente a todo.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que volvería a sentirse de esa manera, tan asustado como un niño, tan asustado como estuvo luego de la muerte de su madre, tan asustado como estuvo cada vez que veía a su padre alejarse. Y ahí estaba, completamente solo en la cocina del bunker, con una cerveza en la mano y envuelto en un profundo silencio pero ahora había algo distinto, porque ya no tenía a alguien que pudiera consolarlo, ya no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse para intentar continuar, ya no estaba su madre, ya no estaba su padre y Sam se marchó sin siquiera voltear, y por más que deseo pedirle que se quedara, que intentara comprender las cosas y que no lo dejara solo, no lo hizo. Se tragó todo eso, tal como lo hizo con su padre. Ahora sí que se encontraba completamente solo, como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida.


End file.
